Uptown Boy
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Sonic is what seems to be the perfect student, but upon meeting the tough transfer student by the name of Shadow he begins a journey to discover his true self.
1. Transfer student

Rising myself from the dead once again I wish to bring myself to life in terms of my writing again and I have decided to work on my new sonadow piece hopefully it will do better than my fic Addiction. Anyways that is all in the past and so s I always say here we go and on with the show.

I do not own anything relating to Sonic the hedgehog.

Chapter 1: Transfer student

The school bell chimed loudly over the school grounds as the autumn leaves danced on the breeze in a ceremonial like fashion to the season that was upon the world. As many students flooded the grounds one soul's spirits was high as he rushed towards the school with a grin. His long sapphire blue quills flowed with the wind and emerald eyes sparked with life. Sonics' mood was a wild high '_I made it on time this time thank god, I do not want another detention Vice president Amy would have my hide if I landed in detention again.'_

Sonic was the school's student council president alongside vice president Amy who had to be the most obsessed fan girl he knew. She drilled it into his head quite literally that image was everything. This for Sonic meant obey her will or meet the business end of her hammer. Which most people who made Amy angry quickly found out that she was deadly when angry. Entering the main building he slowed his pace as he went to homeroom to wait for the day to begin as always. Sonic never minded going to school but the repetition of it all did get to be a toll on the nerves. He wished for something exciting to happen just once that would change everything. But odds were small of this happening since most of the people in his school were from well cultured families. In plain blunt English it meant rich families, which was not a bad thing but it just meant the troublemakers were kept far from the grounds. As he entered the classroom he was met at the door by happy accident by a white furred hedgehog he knew as Silver. "Good morning Silver." Sonic greeted with a smile.

"O-oh good morning to you president Sonic." Silver greeted with his formal title to which Sonic shook his head and retorted "Oh please Silver I told you, you don't have to call me that just Sonic is fine. I mean we may both be on the council but you don't need to be so formal."

Silver's amber eyes glowed with what seemed to be a shy tenderness that Sonic knew was his classic way of showing discomfort. "Listen just relax okay." He encouraged him.

Silver looked directly into his eyes and his posture seemed more confident and sure of himself as he gave a smile of his own and nodded. "You have a point Sonic, anyways I hope you have a good day I only stopped by to pass along some paperwork to Amy."

"Paperwork? I thought we had finished all the paperwork for the start of term and the school festival isn't for a few weeks." Sonic asked his curiosity now in full gear.

"Oh I thought you knew, your class has a new transfer student coming in beginning today. Amy was going to ask you to show them around today." Silver explained.

"Oh I see, well thank you for the heads up it sounds like fun." Sonic said feeling more energetic with the news. Silver moved past him and with a small bow wished him a good day and left for his own class.

Upon entering a high pitched voice called his name and a girl hedgehog with pink fur approached him to which Sonic smiled and waved hello "Morning Amy."

"Well seems you are on time for once mister so I suppose since you bumped into Silver you know we have a transfer student coming into our class." Amy said in a business like tone.

"Yeah, I do what about it?" Sonic asked raising a curious brow. "Well as the representative of our school it is your job that students at this school feel safe and welcome so therefore I want you to show him the ropes." Amy said.

Sonic sighed at her overdramatic display of what most called her iron work ethnic but simply nodded "Right, right just leave it to me so what do you know about him Amy?"

"That is the strange thing, he passed the entrance exams for this school but couldn't be admitted right away something about having bad history or some sort of mix up. One thing is for sure his file doesn't tell me much other than he is pretty smart by the look of his transcripts from his last school." Amy said with a slight hint of worry to the voice but Sonic was curious to see who the mystery student was as he looked over the files Amy had spread out over her desk. His past was very foggy if not quite shady, this caused a hint of worry but Sonic shook it off and as the final bell rang he took his seat near the back of the class and waited for the teacher to arrive with the new student. Oddly enough when the teacher entered the classroom she was alone and was late by a good 15 minutes of time. Once she began the class Sonic wondered if maybe Silver and Amy had been wrong about there being someone new to the school. He let the thought drift from his mind and focused on the work his teacher gave him as the class wore on.

As an hour passed in the class the teacher began a long lecture and the whole class paid sharp attention to her voice till the door to the classroom suddenly opened and Sonic was the first to look up from his notes. In the doorway stood a black hedgehog with red markings that seemed to melt into the blackness of his upturned quills. Captured between his tanned lips was a short toothpick and behind him was the principal. "Oh my, you actually found him?" The teacher said as she rushed to the door as the class murmured about the sudden interruption and the dark figure standing at the door with an annoyed glare.

Sonic was shocked at his new classmate, he seemed to be different from everyone else he defiantly stood out in the crowd with his black school blazer unbuttoned revealing the white dress shirt underneath it and the white tie that was loosely hung round his neck. He look more like a rebel type and already Sonic could hear girls whispering about how handsome he looked. "Alright class, let me introduce our newest classmate Shadow. Shadow-kun transferred in just recently so everyone please make him feel welcome."

Everyone chorused sign of approval to this and this was when Shadow gave a slight chuckle and said in a tenor like voice that was low and sweet, "Thanks for the intro teach, but please I am not here to be made a spectacle of so if I may take my seat so we can get this over with that would be great."

This stunned everyone in the room as the principal got angry "Young man you are pressing your luck on the first day first giving us the run around on campus than disrespecting your teacher I suggest you watch your mouth."

Shadow tilted his head in the principal's direction focusing his cold ruby eyes upon him and said in the same tone "I am merely asking the teacher to do her job is that such a crime. And as for my giving you a so called run around you brought that on yourself for trying to force me into something I am not willing to do."

"Your family expects you to go to class what would they do if they find out you were cutting class on the first day?" The principal questioned.

Shadow paused for a moment and thought and came back with a single word "Nothing."

By this point it seemed like the new boy was about to get into trouble deep so Sonic stood and cut in "Sir with your permission I would like to handle this situation as the school's rep."

The principal gazed at Sonic who seemed determined to do anything to help as always and with a sigh he said "Alright take him to the council room and talk some sense into him."

Sonic smiled and went to Shadow and simply said "Follow me if you would." With a glare at the principal as he passed him, he silently followed Sonic till they reached the student council room. Once the door was shut Sonic turned his attention to Shadow who was already perched on a desk giving him a piercing glare. "You know you really could have gotten into deep trouble with the principal back there." Sonic said with a strict tone in his voice.

"Yeah, and dose it look like I really care what they think. As far as I am concerned school is a huge waste of my time." Shadow said.

Sonic grew frustrated by this and with an annoyed voice rounded on him and yelled at him "That is still no excuse for acting like that to the teachers they aren't just people you can walk on like you are better than they are!"

After a few moments of silence that hung thickly between the two Shadow got off the desk and the next moment he had Sonic pinned to a wall forcefully. "Hey what are you doing let me go right now!" Sonic complained.

"Shut up you stupid hedgehog." Shadow said with a deep voice that halted Sonic in his tracks. That voice was so soft and sweet that all his body went numb on the spot. Shadow took his face in one of his hands and made him look him in the eyes as he continued in that same soft but harsh voice "Who are you to tell me who I am is wrong when you yourself hide who you truly are. It is people like you that make me sick…because all they are, are people they pretend to be. You may look happy and bright on the outside but you are holding something in and masking it with this perfect student façade."

He then moved to whisper to his ear bringing him close "You are a true faker…and deep down you know that so don't judge someone when you have no room to talk since you are no different."

He smirked and he pulled away just enough so he could nuzzle Sonic's cheek with his own a deep emotion glimmering in his cold eyes as he simply turned and left him alone. A deep ache was felt in Sonics' chest once he was gone, an emotion he couldn't place settled into his heart as he looked at his hands and wondered what Shadow could have possibly meant. He wasn't faking who he was he was happy with his life after all he was one of the beloved figures in school and had many friends and a family that loved him back home. His thoughts were shattred however as he felt tears rush down his cheeks and he looked stunned to this as he rubbed away at his eyes he wished he knew why he was crying. The answer came when he brushed his hand against his chest and he pulled at a silver chain kept out of sight from the public eye which held a locket attached to it. He opened it and looked at the photo inside and his heart ached as he gripped the locket in his hands. It was a family portrait of a family he once had he, a purple haired female and a green furred male stood by a beautiful looking female hedgehog he once called mother. He had fought so hard to hide his feelings but Shadow had seen right through him, but as always Sonic had to brush away his tears as he left the council room and hid the locket inside of his clothes close to his heart to find Shadow and possibly get some answers.

I know its rough bear with me please R and R ^_^


	2. A kiss of fate

Well I got such a positive response from chapter 1 so I decided to go ahead and keep going with the next chapter regardless of review numbers and see how things go from there. So here is chapter 2 so enjoy.

I do not own anything relating to Sonic the hedgehog.

Chapter 2: A kiss of fate

As Sonic scanned the building for his missing "friend" his ears flickered to the noises of the various classrooms that were well into their lessons. If he didn't find Shadow before the first hour classes were completed then he would have little chance of finding him. His worn feet led him to the roof of the school to which he panted already exhausted from his relentless search. "You know your persistence gets to be one hell of an annoyance faker." Came a voice from above him.

Sonic turned and saw perched on a higher platform on the building was his lost companion who wore a look of pure venom and not only that but now replacing his toothpick was a lit cigarette which he leisurely smoked. "You know you aren't allowed to do that on school grounds that is grounds for suspension." Sonic fussed

Shadow took a long moment and with a huff of smoke from parted tanned lips he gave Sonic a look of pure ice. "Based off of my track record so far does it look like I care what the rules say, I do what I want whenever the hell I want."

Sonic sighed and adjusted his posture to be a bit more formal, "Please I need to escort you back to class now or else we could both be in big trouble."

"Ah, the student council president mask has been fit back into place after our little chat I see. You know so little about anything…why should I even pay attention to someone who isn't being honest with themselves? For all I know you could be trying to fool me just like everyone else in this school." Shadow asked eyeing Sonic wearily.

Sonic froze on the spot and thought about it, his mind wandering back to the locket that was hidden under his uniform and unconsciously clutched it. This made Shadow smirk as he let out a soft chuckle "It seems I may have made a small impression after all. I suppose that should yield some sort of reward in its own right."

Shadow took the cigarette from his lips and crushed it on the ground and came down from his perch and advanced to where Sonic stood and his eyes remained on Sonics' downcast gaze as he lifted his head with a firm hand. "Alright. You win this time, lead on faker."

"Faker? I have a name you know" Sonic said as Shadow turned and headed for the door. Shadow paused at it and gazed at Sonic over his shoulder and said "You have a long way to go before earning something as valuable as that from me. So as far as I'm concerned your name will remain faker till you learn who you really are."

Sonic pouted to this logic but held his tongue as he led Shadow inside and the class bell chimed for the students to advance to their next class. As he said Shadow went to class quietly without incident but didn't acknowledge the blue hedgehog's presence whatsoever. Sonic was in a foul mood when he entered the study hall for second hour. He sat alone at a table fuming till he heard a cheerful voice call his name. A twin tailed fox approached him and took a seat across from him "Hi Sonic." He greeted warmly.

"Yo Tails what's up?" Sonic replied, to which Tails noted his sudden switch in mood. "You seem a little upset did something happen this morning. "Oh nothing, unless you call a rude and crude transfer student being a jerk to me nothing." Sonic said returning to his fuming attitude.

Tails giggled softly not remembering the last time someone was able to push Sonics' buttons, that person was late to arrive as always which was brought up only a moment later. "So where's Knux at?"

Tails gave a nervous laugh and waved his hand "You know Knuckles, he got into trouble again this morning he and Rouge got into a fight and well…yeah he's going to be late for sure."

Sonic shook his head knowing full well that the echidna defiantly had a violent temper if anything but Rouge knew how to toy with the red echidna. As the class began Sonic opened a book to work on some English work when Tails brought up his not so pleasant encounter. "So I take it the transfer student really took a lot out of you?"

"You have no idea he keeps calling me faker because according to him I don't know who I really am and because of it calls me Faker. It's like he thinks he is so much better than anyone else." Sonic fumed.

"The last time someone worked up your nerves this much was when Knuckles first transferred you two got into so many scuffles that sooner or later you two began to tolerate each other." Tails pointed out.

"Yeah but at least Knuckles gave me some credit this guy just really loves to be hard on everyone around him. It just makes me mad when he talks as if he knows me so much." Sonic fusses letting the pencil drop from his hands and move to frustratingly ruffle up his quills.

Tails smiled and shook his head focusing on his own work for a while till he was sure his friend had calmed down. "So…what's this guy's name if you don't mind my asking?"

"Shadow…and with the attitude he has it is a fitting name I don't get why he has me so worked up anyways." Sonic fussed. "Maybe because you are letting him get to you just relax I'm sure he'll adjust his attitude soon." Tails said confident of his words to which Sonic sighed.

As the study hall went on Sonic couldn't shake the feeling of unease he felt, Shadow had been able to strip his spirit down so easily and not only that but one gaze into his deep red eyes would stun him on the spot. Nothing had ever made Sonic feel so utterly exposed as if those ruby red eyes could read what was buried in his heart that he hid from the world. As he sat there in his own world the time of class passed by quickly as he soon realized when the bell sounded for class to progress which for him meant it was time to hit the gym area before lunch time.

Heading to the locker room he already caught sight of his unruly friend who gave him a brief glance as he went inside and Sonic followed him going to his own locker and opening the combination lock. He placed his bag inside and moved to unbutton his blazer and hung it on the hanger inside alongside his shirt being careful to mask his locket safely inside the pocket of his blazer he slipped his plain white tee shirt over his body and he stripped off his pants to replace them with a lose but effective set of black shorts before closing the locker and stretching remembering that he shared this class with Silver he hurried out of the locker room forgetting to clasp the lock shut on his locker.

He jogged into the gym and signed in with his coach, he spotted Silver right away sitting alone on the stands looking completely forlorn and lost till he saw Sonic which lifted his spirits. "Hey Sonic you are a bit late."

"Sorry Silver I just have been having a rough day." Sonic admitted with a sheepish smile. "It's okay just relax now Tails and I spoke briefly before I came here and he had said that Shadow had given you a hard time. I'm just glad that you are doing a bit better."

"Well I am as long as I keep my distance from him." Sonic said as the two took to the courts and played basketball with a few other students. This seemed to set Sonics' mind at ease if only for a moment as he forgot his troubles. That was soon to change as the coaches called for the students to change back into their school uniforms to head to lunch. As soon as Sonic entered the room he sensed something was off, as he approached his locker he noted it was slightly agape and not only that but the lock was undone. He rushed over and saw his bag had not been tampered with but noticed his blazer had "Oh god no…" he softly said as he reached into the pocket of his blazer and found it empty of his locket but instead found a note in its place. He opened it and feverishly read what it said more and more fearful of the circumstances.

Faker,

By this point I believe it has become painfully obvious that I know your little secret. The object you hold dear to your heart and soul are the people in this locket you hide from the world. My question is…why hide such a treasure like this? Could you possibly have been ashamed of your family…leads me to have so many questions? Well meet me behind the school and enlighten me…and maybe I will return your precious trinket to you.

Shadow

P.S. If you involve any other people including teachers I can't guarantee you will see your locket… in one piece that is.

Sonic swiftly changed and ran towards the back of the school pushing past everyone including Silver who was curious to his rush "Sonic? Where could he be off to in such a rush?" Silver wondered as he followed Sonic in his curiosity. As Sonic rounded the back of the school he paused as he saw Shadow propped against the wall with the silver chain laced between his elegant fingers. "I saw the family photo…such a shame you keep them locked away like you do."

"The locket…Shadow give it back I mean it." Sonic said trying to remain calm while his limbs shook with deep fear. "Oh…so demanding of something that you care so little about." Shadow sneered.

Sonic felt tears sting the corners of his eyes "Give it back!" He yelled. Shadow adjusted his posture as he and Sonic faced each other. "Then riddle me this if you will faker, why would such a personal thing as family be hidden away? I find it hard to believe that someone who claims to have a perfect life would have hidden this away from the world."

"What would you know about family and what it means, according to you the only person that matters in your eyes is you! So why do you think it is alright to hurt others even when they have enough pain to deal with!" Sonic yelled with a burning anger that he hadn't felt for a long time.

Shadow gave a stern look to his tormented friend and said "I wouldn't…because I haven't got a family…and as for hurting others I don't know why it gives me such pleasure to do it…maybe because this world took the family I loved away from me."

Sonics' eyes met Shadow's eyes which were filled with a deep sadness that he fought to contain. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have family…while I don't…I knew from the moment you first stood up to me that you were carrying something much like me. I have no idea why the hell I am pouring my heart out to someone like you who thinks family is meaningless."

"But I don't think it's meaningless I have my reasons for hiding it I have to because of who I have to be." Sonic defended himself.

"You were given a heart and mind so you could choose for yourself so far all I have seen or heard out of you are things you had to do or were forced to do by others. Why not make a choice for yourself for once in your life." Shadow retorted.

"Oh and I suppose next you'll tell me that you actually have the heart to be kind to others!" Sonic spat his anger fully stirred. The silence between them was thick till Shadow moved closer and in a swift move pushed Sonic into the wall boxed into a corner. Sonic tried to fight but couldn't once those eyes settled on his with such warmth he couldn't move again to which he felt Shadow's body lightly press to his "Why…" Sonic managed to breathe softly in fear.

"Because…its fools like you…who really make me want to change the world for the better…not to mention…I love the look in your eyes when you see me…a penetrating fear stabs through your whole body and you can't resist me…" Shadow nearly purred softly.

Sonic was then brought to meet his eyes and his own fell closed willing for him to let go but a new feeling came when he felt a set of lips over his and for a moment he struggled against him before he let himself go allowing Shadow to have his way till he saw fit to release him.

Nearby another soul watched what seemed to be a passionate display of love and felt a stab of pain drive into his heart as amber eyes filled with tears and a white hedgehog fled the scene wishing it weren't true. Rushing to the bathroom Silver locked himself into a stall alone and broke down and cried, hugging his schoolbag close to his chest crying his heart and soul out. "Sonic…no…he can't love someone else…not someone he just met…he said he hated him so why he was…why was he kissing him…" he said softly in a bitter voice.

None could tell that, that one simple kiss would set off a true chain reaction…

Read and review please ^.^


	3. Connections

I apologize for how long I took for this, I had to decide a direction for this story and I believe I have found it so read and enjoy ^^.

I do not own anything relating to Sonic the hedgehog.

Chapter 3: Connections

As the kiss held Sonic was in a state of pure confusion but also felt a pleasure blossom inside his chest, the kiss felt right deep down. When Shadow released him he found himself whining in protest to it ending so suddenly. Shadow and Sonic locked gazes and in their eyes multiple emotions flooded between them as a dark blush crossed Sonics' cheeks. Shadow stroked his blue quills with a soft hand and whispered "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have crossed the line…even you don't deserve this."

"What do you mean by that…?" Sonic asked back in an equally soft voice. Shadow held him close and in a broken voice said "I want to know…if you regret meeting me…?" Thrown by this Sonic shook his head and to this Shadow clasped the necklace around Sonics' neck and kissed his brow and his ruby eyes filled with regret.

"I should go…I shouldn't have kissed you I was over the line I just want to help you…and I just don't know why…" Shadow said with a broken tone.

Sonic was stunned to see the darker hedgehog beginning to crack so easily when moments before he was filled with so much spite and hate. He seemed transformed in such a manner that Sonic could only bring him close and cradle him close and ask "What should we do then…"

"I think…you and I should go on as if nothing has happened…" Shadow said pulling away which made Sonic whine softly but Shadow gave him a venomous glare and said "You would do well to keep away from me if you know what's best for you!" He snarled his attitude doing another 180 turn and this time it was for the worse.

Sonics' expression turned as well to one of pure anger "What the hell is with you one minute you try to say you hate me then you kiss me and then tell me to keep away if anyone you should figure out who the hell they are it's you."

A deafening snap was heard after that as a blistering pain burst through Sonics' right cheek which he stood stunned for a long moment before Shadow gave a low growl and said with pure venom in his tenor toned voice "Don't you dare say that again…I know who I am…it's you who is a blinded fool…I loathe you down to your core and I swear…if you ever approach me again…you will live to regret it."

With that he stormed off leaving Sonic confused and alone to which he grew frustrated and punched a nearby wall. Tears flooded his cheeks as he fell to his knees feeling broken and confused. His lips were warmed by the kiss filled with love and kindness while his cheek felt like the sting of rejection. He had no clue how to feel in that moment. The bell sounded, and Sonic refused to move…he stayed in place and cried his heart out wishing he knew what to do.

Meanwhile, Silver had managed to pull himself together fearful that he and Sonic would meet in the next class which was world history but when he arrived he saw no trace of him and he felt a small pang of worry especially when he saw the dark hedgehog Shadow pass him in the hall. He turned around and rushed back towards the back of the school knowing that he would have to explain himself, but not caring about his own feelings but that of his beloveds. He saw Sonic curled up in a ball on the ground and he rushed to his side and lifted him up into a sitting position and he looked into his eyes "Sonic…what happened to you..." Silver asked knowing what had happened.

"S-silver…I don't know what to do…Shadow…he…he…" Sonic couldn't even finish without bursting into tears. Silver held onto Sonic his heart aching to hear his crush cry so much and over some jerk that didn't even have the right to even do what he did. Silver was angered that Sonics' precious first kiss had been stolen only to discover that Shadow had brushed him off after such a passionate embrace. Sonic never asked for his interference and now he had him to deal with. "Look Sonic…after school head to the council room…I'll help you get through this…"

Sonic nodded but whispered sadly "Don't tell anyone about this…especially not Amy…" Silver gave a gently nod and with a soft hand cupped Sonics' reddened cheek and soothed it with a wave of his psychokinetic powers which he used to calm the pain and dull it till it was faded away leaving no hint of it being there at all. Silver hovered for a second wishing he could kiss away Sonics' pain but knowing it would do more harm than good he settled with holding Sonic close cradling him and soothing him with sweet words of comfort. Thinking over and over how much he wished he could kill Shadow for ever wounding the heart of someone who had done him no wrong. And by the day's end Silver swore he would make him regret it.

Once the final bell chimed, Silver made sure Sonic was settled in the council room working with Amy while he found and locked onto his target which was heading down the pathway out of the school he followed closely for about a block before Shadow paused and turned around and said to what he knew wasn't empty air, "Alright whoever is following me is really beginning to piss me off."

Silver grit his teeth and stepped out and Shadow gave a smirk and a quick look over of Silver. "You know you're kinda cute for a stalker type am I to assume you have developed some kind of crush on me?"

"Hell no you sick jerk!" Silver said defensively his cheeks stained red. "I beg to differ…I saw you in our class earlier...you had your eyes on me just like the others in this school. Your heart seems to tell a story all on its own." Shadow said coming closer to Silver.

"Keep away you jerk I came because I have something to say…you hurt someone I love and for that you are going to pay!" Silver declared and this caused Shadow to stop and his lips turned to a mischievous grin, "I take it you saw my kiss with the faker…as good as he tasted…" he licked his lips to this "You might suit my tastes much better. You don't hide your emotions…you try to but you wear your heart on your sleeve as plain as day and you look beautiful in doing so."

Silver growled to this bold declaration as he backed away and backed himself into a wall where he found himself pinned Shadow smirked and whispered "Oh come now…I could satisfy you on a deeper level than that weak hedgehog…shall I give you a taste?"

Shadow leaned in to kiss him till Silver struck his cheek and scrambled away clutching his heart and his cheeks stained red "How dare you waltz into our school thinking that everyone bows to you just because you look handsome! You are nothing but a shallow jerk who can only care and love himself otherwise you wouldn't be running after me when you steal someone's' first kiss from them."

Shadow thoughtfully placed a hand to his cheek feeling the heat under his fingertips and said in a softened voice, "So…this is the pain of a broken heart…I see…"

"What's that you are carrying on about?" Silver said with an angered but confused face. Shadow wordlessly took off back in the direction of the school with Silver standing confused for a moment before running off after him having a hunch about where he was going.

Sonic sat in the chair listening to Amy rant about something random about her day and gushing about how much she missed him during the classes they were apart but all Sonic could think about was Shadow…and that kiss…it confused and made him sad. He liked how the kiss felt but hated the slap and harshness that came after it. He knew Shadow was trouble from the moment they met yet he couldn't keep away from him. His red eyes lured him so easily and his dark fur was so soft from what he felt when the two embraced. He sighed and frowned trying to keep him out of his thoughts till the door to the council room opened and Shadow appeared, his eyes locked onto Sonic.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing as Amy looked up and greeted him with a smile "Hey transfer student it's nice to see you here, can we help you with something?"

"I need to speak with Sonic…alone…it's rather urgent." Shadow said with a grave tone to his voice which made Sonic acutely uncomfortable. "Well I'm sorry but me and miss Rose have too much work to do to deal with just one student." Sonic brushed him off coldly.

"Oh it's no problem Sonic, I can handle your work for a few minutes, go on." Amy encouraged with an all too sweet smile.

Sonic sighed and moved to follow Shadow out the door and into the hall a short distance from the council room. Keeping his distance the blue hedgehog kept his eyes away from the rubies that captured his spirit so easily. "So…what do you want…to torment me more…to tell me more about how much of a screw up I am or maybe you want to give me another reason to suffer."

Shadow kept his eyes away from Sonics' remembering the hurt he saw reflected in a similar set of amber eyes moments before seeing them through those jade eyes. "No…I came…I came to apologize to you…"

Sonic scoffed to this and said in an empty and hollow tone "So it is in your black heart to care even though so called emotions mean nothing to you…they are worthless right?" Sonic clenched his fists and felt hot tears welt up in his eyes which were squeezed shut.

What he felt next caused him to falter as a warm set of arms brought him into a tender embrace from behind and a voice at his ear faintly whispered "No…they have value…I guess some are afraid to even touch that side of their hearts…"

Sonic blushed to this and his heart raced rapidly in his chest, threatening to burst out to which he felt Shadow purr softly and laid a kiss to his cheek. "Please Sonic…I'm trying my best not to hurt you…but it's hard not to."

"Then why do you push me away then come back to me…like this…holding me when we barely know each other…and when you feel nothing for me…especially since I am not true to myself through your eyes." Sonic asked a little shocked to hear his name pass through Shadow's lips.

"I'm not even sure myself…would you give me the chance to remedy this in the future?" Shadow asked in the same pleading voice.

"But you don't love me…do you…?" Sonic asked scared to hear the answer to his question. "In all honesty…I don't know…but what I do is know something inside of me is drawn deeply to you…like I can't stay away no matter how stubborn I may be or act…or how much I try to convince myself…others could take your place." Shadow said remembering the white hedgehog who he courted earlier only to be back to his loving blue hedgehog.

"Shadow…if you care…then you'll figure things out soon enough…so till the time comes…I'll remain with you…as a close friend…an ally. Someone you can always count on…fair enough?" Sonic asked.

Shadow's gaze gazed out to the slowly setting sun outside and gave a soft sigh and he whispered "I suppose it is fair…and I can deal with that…on one condition."

"And that would be…?" Sonic retorted. Shadow turned him to make him look at him directly in the eyes and Sonic blushed darkly to this feeling gentle hands on his face as Shadow bridged the gap between them for a sweet kiss. Sonic wrapped his arms round the ebony hedgehog's neck holding tightly sealing their vow in the most passionate kiss he had ever felt.

"Just allow me to remember the taste of your sweet lips, my faker…." Shadow said with a smile embracing Sonic once more

Down the hall round the corner shrouded in shadows was another hedgehog…who for the second time in the day had witnessed the pair kiss. But reflected in his eyes was not sorrow but deep determination. "If you want to play this game Shadow…then fine…if you aren't ready to give your heart to Sonic…then I will. It's a race then…who can confess their love to him first, watch out Shadow…I'm ready for you."

Well it took me forever to figure out where this was going and no I think I have a good idea on how to move forward. So R and R ^_^


	4. Questioning

Sorry that this took so long but I had major writers block on this one, so yeah anyways here we go and let's get the ball rolling hopefully this chapter was worth the wait for those of you who were waiting on it.

I don't own anything relating to Sonic the hedgehog.

Chapter 4: Questioning

The next morning as Sonic shuffled off towards the school he sighed remembering the previous day and his encounter with Shadow. He didn't know what to think as he approached the gates but one thing was certain today began something new in his life which he realized quickly as he paused seeing Shadow at the gate. His Ruby eyes gazed upon him gently but at the same time with the same distrusting glimmer he came to expect from him. As he approached Shadow advanced closer and when they met he said in a velvety tone "You know you are late faker…"

"I know, I know. Don't remind me…" Sonic groaned as he headed towards the school building. Shadow gave a smirk "It would be wise to keep up with your timing wouldn't want that mask of your slipping off now would we…?"

Sonic frowned to this and gave a sigh "I told you already there is no mask I am who I am…now come on before we are late."

"It might interest you to know our first class is study hall…so…it will not be necessary for us to hurry to class if you catch my drift." Shadow urged with a wink.

"Are you trying to imply we should skip class? Amy would kill me if I did that and I don't want to brutally beaten to a pulp today. Besides you said we shouldn't be seen together right so…I better go." Sonic said trying to evade him till a warm hand caught his wrist and stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Are you afraid of her…or of being alone with me…faker answer me that question." Shadow asked with a gaze that stopped Sonics' heart for a moment making it miss a beat.

Sonic swallowed hard unsure of his answer and as he opened it to respond a voice cut him off, "No he just doesn't want to be associated with the likes of you."

Shadow's gaze became cold when he saw Silver approaching and Sonic released the breath he had been holding and moved to stand with Silver. "You again…do you really intend on being a nuisance? Why not save yourself the trouble and stay out of other people's business." Shadow said venomously.

"Because as part of the student council it's my job to keep our president safe from bad people like you." Silver retorted his amber eyes blazing with fierce hate and what seemed to be a flicker of jealousy that he was so familiar with the sapphire hedgehog that stood beside him. Shadow gave an amused smile to this statement, "I see so because you are on the council it gives you the right to make his decisions for him, so what if he chooses to go with me and miss out on a boring class what difference should it make to someone like you if he comes near someone like me?"

Silver choose this moment to take hold of Sonics' hand and said in a firm tone "Because he's a dear friend to me and I won't see him get into trouble because of someone like you."

With that Silver led Sonic away his grip firm on his hand leaving Sonic speechless, Silver usually was never so aggressive against other people. There was rarely a time he had a fight or issue about anyone or anything his heart was too gentle and sweet for it. This was outside his normal behavior which led Sonic to believe there was more to it than that. But he decided to let Silver lead him to class to which he stopped at the classroom and suddenly his grip loosened and he turned around and gave a gentle gaze to him the one Sonic was so accustomed to seeing. But this time there was more in his eyes a deeper feeling he couldn't place his finger on and give it a name. "I apologize for my brash behavior back there Sonic…I just don't want to see you get hurt by someone like him I know his type, they only are out to make their way in life stepping on whoever they have to in order to get their way."

Sonic understood his reasoning and had to say it fit Shadow's attitude to a perfect art, Silver had his point in saying this but he couldn't shake the look in his eyes something he never noticed in the white hedgehog before. He finally without a thought said "Silver…not to go off topic but…your eyes they look stunning."

This made the shine in Silver's eyes only grow more intense to these words and he shook his head and said "No…they are nothing special…"

Sonic couldn't help but to smile to this and he said gently "Thank you for looking out for me…you are a good person Silver, I don't think people give you enough credit for that." Silver finally smiled and led Sonics' hand to his heart and replied with nothing but pure sweetness "If anyone's kindness is overlooked it is yours. But know I'm always going to be there to help you in your hour of need just call for me and I will be at your side without a doubt."

Sonic gently pulled away and nodded "I will remember that, I suppose I'll see you later in world history then alright then Silv?" Silver blushed gently to the nickname and nodded before rushing off in the opposite direction.

Sonic felt better going into the classroom and settling in the back as the other students got into their little clicks to chatter about different subjects. He thought about Silver a bit longer after what he had witnessed, he was the student council treasurer and had loyally been behind him as the president since he came to the school a year back. In the beginning Silver hardly spoke to him whenever he was near Silver kept to himself and was silent but always worked hard and was well balanced in terms of personality and family. His heritage came from his family who were both world famous dancers who had won countless world tournaments and tittles all over the globe. While Silver himself never expressed his love of dance Sonic could see in his eyes that he was doubtful of being able to live up to their name as he was far more interested in reading and writing. He forever had his nose buried in a book wither it was a manga or a thick chapter book he loved a good story. But he was brought from his thoughts when a schoolbag made an unpleasant thump on his desk startling him. He met an annoyed set of ruby eyes and a fuming Shadow who sat in a chair in front of Sonic but had it turned so he could face him. "Well I certainly hope you're happy thanks to you I was delayed enough for the drone patrol of the school's security guards to catch me trying to get to the roof. If you had simply come as I asked I wouldn't have gotten caught Faker."

"Look Shadow, study hall or not I still have a reputation to uphold what example would I be to the other students here if I demonstrated that skipping class was okay? Then I'd be in a world of trouble." Sonic said trying to reason with the dark hedgehog.

"You see therein lies your problem you think so much on how others would react if God forbid the perfect Student council president ever did something a healthy young student should do." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Right and how is that logic working for you anyways and besides Silver had his point so you shouldn't go shooting it down like that." Sonic pointed out.

Sonic then noticed the look on Shadow's face shifted to a more sly and devious look and that was when Sonic realized he had stepped on a landmine in this conversation. "Ah yes the white one, much like you believes he is as pure and innocent as the white snow. I saw you were quick to leave my hands to go to him care to explain that to me?"

"What business is it of yours who I choose to stand by, and besides Silver is my friend and he was just trying to look out for me is all there is nothing wrong with that." Sonic said growing defensive trying to keep Silver out of the crossfire of him and Shadow.

Shadow's gaze was a gentle blaze and he said in a tone of pure velvet "I see so does your heart pound harder in his presence or mine…?"

Sonic was floored at the accusation and shook his head to rid the thought from his head, he couldn't understand how the question fit into things. Silver was a dear friend to be sure but he had never felt anything out of the normal from him. Save for that instance that very morning, seeing the sparkle in his eyes and claiming their beauty was an unusual act that he had done without even a thought as to why. He answered hesitantly "I don't know the answer t that one and will you stop trying to confuse me with such silly questions and try and make sense for once?"

"I see…so there is a part of you that is uncertain about where you stand…understandable considering the mask you wear…you can't even see things that are plain as day to those of us who are true to their hearts." Shadow said leaning closer to Sonic his lips growing dangerously close to Sonics' and this fact alone drew the attention of so many people as he realized by the whispers of those around them.

His and Shadow's names were floating around in a most uncomfortable fashion and it made a red blush cross his cheeks and he felt deeply uncomfortable and asked softly "Shadow would you mind backing off people are starting to talk…"

"Let them say what they will if they were really so curious on what was going on they would ask us directly otherwise they will just draw their own ridiculous and usually outlandish conclusions. So quit paying attention to them and try to listen to me." Shadow said only to draw closer to him.

Sonic shifted away his discomfort becoming more pronounced but nodded trying to keep his gaze on those deep red eyes. "The white one…he's harboring a secret, one most can see…all but you. I can see it being deeply troublesome in my plans but for you it may be a welcome idea."

"Well if you know what it is why not tell me and be done with it?" Sonic questioned his temper a little flared by the secrecy Shadow had dangling over his head.

"What fun would it be for me if I told you something that precious…I suppose I'll leave you with that little tidbit and be on my way." Shadow said and drew away only to stand and leave out of the classroom careful to mind the hall as not to be caught leaving by one of the school's wandering security guards. Sonic had so many questions unanswered at this point but there was only one who had the answers to give and later that day he would try to coax them out of his white furred companion.

Little did he know that all of this was part of Shadow's plan…


End file.
